The present invention relates to a lotion heating system and more particularly pertains to heating a bottle of lotion so a person does not have to apply cold lotion to their body.
The use of heating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing heat to objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,701 to Elder discloses a jacked device capable of warming a shaving cream container using shower or bath water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,266 to Warren discloses a device for warming disposable towels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,751 to Kenkare discloses a self heating cosmetic.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lotion heating system for heating a bottle of lotion so a person does not have to apply cold lotion to their body.
In this respect, the lotion heating system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating a bottle of lotion so a person does not have to apply cold lotion to their body.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lotion heating system which can be used for heating a bottle of lotion so a person does not have to apply cold lotion to their body. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of heating devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved lotion heating system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved lotion heating system which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a container having an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a side wall disposed therebetween. The container is dimensioned for receiving the bottle of lotion therein through the open upper end. The closed lower end has a base member secured thereto. The base member has a generally frustoconical configuration defined by a narrow upper end and a wide lower end. The base member serves to stabilize the container in an upright orientation. A quantity of water is disposed within the container. A heating plate is secured within the container to the closed lower end thereof. A control knob is rotatably coupled with the side wall of the container. The control knob is in communication with the heating plate. The control knob has a series of power settings corresponding with the heating plate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lotion heating system which has all the advantages of the prior art heating devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lotion heating system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lotion heating system which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lotion heating system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a lotion heating system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lotion heating system for heating a bottle of lotion so a person does not have to apply cold lotion to their body.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved lotion heating system including a container having an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a side wall disposed therebetween. The container is dimensioned for receiving the bottle of lotion therein through the open upper end. A quantity of water is disposed within the container. A heating plate is secured within the container to the closed lower end thereof. A control knob is rotatably coupled with the side wall of the container. The control knob is in communication with the heating plate.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.